inocente mickey
by kena86
Summary: mickey esta llegando mas tarde cada noche, pero una noche no llega, conoceran a su nuevo amigo. mpreg slash yaoi
1. Chapter 1

En el penthouse de Cody Jones en el año 2105

.-¡OYE!- gritaba Mickey al ver el videojuego destruido -¿porque?-

-Alguien tenia que hacerlo, ademas no me hizo gracia que pusieras gelatina en mi cama mientras dormia- dijo la tortuga de antifaz roja quitando los trozos de cable de sus tenedores ninja.

-No te preocupes mickey, el entrenamiento te mantendra distraido mientras cody consigue otro- dice Donatello, pero se nota el gusto en su voz por el destino de la consola futurista. Miguel angel lo noto y eso lo hizo enojar mas.

-Lo mejor seria hacerle su propio campo de entrenamiento para que nosotros entrenemos mas seriamente- y esto ultimo lo dijo Leonardo: la gota que derramo el vaso.

-PARA QUE LO SEPAN NO VOY A ENTRENAR CON USTEDES-dijo dirigiendose a la puerta.

-¿Que?, oye ya habiamos planeado este entrenamiento- dice Leonardo dispuesto dar una critica.

pero el maestro Splinter lo corta.-De hecho hijos mios, Miguel Angel entreno temprano para pasar la tarde en ese aparato- dijo tranquilamente la vieja rata. -Por lo tanto tenia todo el derecho que estar sentado y jugar el resto del dia-.

-Ya ven- dice Mickey que se habia quedado junto a la puerta mientras tomaba una patineta.

-Pero la gelatina...-intento protestar Raphael

-Mickey siempre hace eso- finalizo Don

.-Ahora que no hay videojuego aqui, voy a buscar uno afuera, nos vemos mas tarde-dice antes de cerrar de un portazo.

-si no llega tarde para la comida no hay problema-dice el maestro antes de retirarse a su jardin.

-Bueno parece que nos toca entrenar- leo guia al resto de sus hermanos al domo de entrenamiento.1:00 A.M.

la oscuridad inundaba el penthouse menos en una sala, donde 3 tortugas, un robot y un niño miraban el reloj.-Grrrrrrr, ¿Qué hacemos aquí sentados?, pudo haberle pasado algo, asaltarlo, atacado, o… o… -Raphael se azota la cabeza como tratando de apartar esos malos otros dos hermanos dejan que el de antifaz rojo exprese todos los temores y estan de acuerdo que deberian ir a buscarlo, pero también estan deacuerdo que su hermano menor es muy habilidoso para evitar problemas.

-Es cierto, deberiamos buscarlo antes de que el maestro splinter el niño igual de preocupado. La vieja rata, ya habia ido a dormir después de una satisfecha cena, se fue a dormir temprano, aunque con igual de preocupacion por su hijo menor que no habia llegado y le encargo al resto que lo esperaran.

-Usted no ira a ningun lado a estas horas de la noche, además que importa si falta una tortuga-dice el robot sirviente, y pronto se da cuenta que no debio decir eso, pues Raphael se lanza sobre el dispuesto a cortarle los circuitos.

-¡si vuelves a decir eso otra vez, cortare tus pedazos y los separare por toda la ciudad que no los encontraras en años!- dice totalmente oye la puerta abrirse, una tortuga de antifaz naranja entra bostezando, deja la patineta y el casco a un lado, sin percatarse de que sus hermanos se le acercan.

-MIGUEL ANGEL- grita Raphael mientras lo toma en sus brazos.

-AAAAyy- reacciona asustado, ante la aparicion de su hermano- ¿Qué te pasa?--¿Qué te pasa a ti?, ¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar a la una de la mañana? ¿Dónde estabas?-dijo muy enojado la tortuga mientras zarandeaba al pequeño aunque con poca fuerza ya que esta muy cansado, de todas formas las otras dos tortugas los separan, pues quieren respuestas de Mickey

.-¿La una?, crei que eran las 10, bueno eso me dijeron, con razon estoy tan cansado-dijo el chico mientras frotaba sus ojos-en serio, eso me dijo… eh… me dijo el encargado del centro de videojuegos-.

-Debio ser un miope, mira no saber leer la hora, aunque… ¿que especie era? - pregunta al ver el nerviosismo de mickey, creyendo que esta mintiendo

.-Una curiosa parece una cruza de lagarto con lagartija, oye casi rima- la pronta respuesta de mickey, le quita la duda a Don, porque sabe que su hermano no es tan ingenioso.

-Bueno, creo que ya deberiamos dormir para aprovechar lo que queda de noche ¿no?Todos deacuerdo se fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones, sin fijarse en la gran sonrisa del mas joven de las tortugas.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Cómo que Mickey ya entreno?- pregunta atónito Raphael al maestro Splinter, mientras Mickey toma sus patines- ¿seguro que no le tomo el pelo?- esto ultimo lo dijo en susurro.

-Yo mismo lo vi, Raphael, y lo hizo bien, me pido que lo premiara con la tarde libre, y bien me parece que se esforzo para ganarselo-dijo simplemente el padre ratonil.

-¡Nos vemos!-se despidio el chico con mucha prisa.

-Debe ser un buen videojuego muy bueno, para que vaya tan temprano- dice el genio.

centro de videojuegos

Llega una joven tortuga de antifaz naranja en patines, llegando a la puerta no entra de inmediato, si no que ve a su alrededor, buscando a alguien.

-Buenos dias- dice un a voz que estaba escondida en las encontrar el origen de la voz Mickey se emociona.

-Buenos dias randax-.

-Parece que alguien olvido decirle que no se tardara, o al menos darle un reloj-gruñia Raphael en su nave futurista volando sobre la ciudad en la noche.

-Y yo que crei que los viajes por la noche habian acabado- dice Leo como tratando de animar la situacion, pero no fue muy convicente, tenia que aceptar que Mickey era mejor en eso.

-Todavia no puedo creer que olvidaramos que tenia puesto un localizador, si cody no lo hubiera dicho- dice Don algo frustado, por el hecho de haber olvidado ese detalle, de que no se le hubiera ocurrido, y otro detalle.

-Ese Mickey tendra mucho que explicar, dijo que estaria en el Centro de videojuegos, y resulta que esta en la piscina a estas horas-, y para colmo son casi las 2:00 de la mañana-. Dice Raphael como queriendo expresar su deseo de dormir, pero en realidad esta muy preocupado por el hecho de que su hermanito no les avisara, reviviendo los miedos de la noche la piscina publica (hagamos de cuenta hay aliens nocturnos y por eso hay lugares abiertos las 24 horas)

-¿Qué hora son?- pregunta una joven tortuga desnuda a una criatura verde (como dijo a don parecia una cruza de lagartija por sus movimientos agiles, y su corto hocico, pero tambien a un lagarto por sus escamas delanteras, pero tenia una mecha de pelo que lo hacia atractivo, un poco mas grande que Mickey y muculoso) tambien desnudo, ambos dentro de la piscina.

-Deben de ser… las 9:00 pm, ¿Qué pasa ya te quieres ir?-pregunta el chico lagartija pasando un brazo sobre Mickey, dedicandole una sonrisa seductora, como invitandolo a quedarse.

-claro, entonces deben ser las 11:00, mis hermanos me regañaron por llegar a la una de la mañana, además me estoy quedando dormido, lo siento-pero antes de salir su "amigo" lo rodea completamente por detrás de manera posesiva, como darle de entender que es un sujeto dominante y sus verdaderas intenciones.-Yo tambien te extrañare, pero no te preocupes volvere mañana, porque me quiero divertir como estos ultimos dias- dice el inocente de Mickey no sospecha que tipo de sujeto que es su nuevo amigo, ni siente la excitación de este por el caparazon, tomando el abrazo como una forma de expresar miedo de estar solo, Randax incrédulo a la actitud del chico, lo suelta, ya que la tortuga le promete volver, esperara otra oportunidad.

-De acuerdo ¿en el mismo lugar?-pregunta Randax permitiendo a la tortuga salir de la piscina.

-En el mismo lugar, randy- responde Mickey casi de manera burlona, pero a Randax no le Mickey se secaba con una toalla, como la noche anterior se asusta de la arrepentina aparicion de su hermano mayor de antifaz rojo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-AAAyyyyyyyy, no asustes, y estaba nadando ¿no se nota?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- tipica de mickey pasa tanto tiempo con sus hermanos que su actitud optimista es natural, pero pronto se acuerda que le habia dicho a sus hermanos que estaria en los videojuegos y sabia que ellos no conocian la piscina.

-Seguimos el rastro de tu traje de oxigeno, ¿recuerdas?-Dijo Don igual de malhumorado, es entendible ya que no ha dormido lo trago saliva, si hubieran llegado antes habrian visto a Randax, y estaba seguro que no era el tipo que sus hermanos aprobarian como amigo para el- bueno… y porque ¿vinieron por mi?-.

-¿tienes idea de que hora es?-. Pregunto Leo.

-em… ¿las 12:00?- responde no muy convencido.

-SON LAS 2 DE LA MAÑANA, TONTO- grito exasperado Raph casi abalanzandose sobre el.- asi que ya secate y vamonos.- dice volviendose a la puerta de és de salir de la piscina publica, los hermanos ya quieren llegar a dormir, por lo tanto mickey lleva sus patines sobre el hombro para ir detrás de Raphael en su moto voladora, pero antes de partir mickey ve a su nuevo amigo despidiendose con un guiño, y este le responde con otro guiño amistoso, y la moto se va para la casa de Cody.


	3. Chapter 3

-Déjame adivinar, Mickey ya entreno y se fue- pregunta Raph a Cody, al no ver a su hermano menor alrededor.

-No, sigue dormido, dos noches de desvelo debe afectar a cualquiera- dice Cody mientras checa una revista de nuevas consolas de videojuegos.

-¿Le estas buscando un nuevo aparato de videojuego a Mickey?- pregunto Leo- ese si que seria la solución-.

-Nosotros también nos repusimos de esas noches y se nos hizo tarde para entrenar- dijo Don- esta vez Mickey tendrá que acompañarnos, ve por el, Leo, yo voy a programar el va al cuarto de mickey, cuando toca la puerta, escucha un escándalo dentro de la habitación, "¿Qué HORA ES?"- Mickey , vamos a entrenar, te esperamos en el domo-.

-¿A entrenar?-pregunta Mickey asomándose por la puerta mientras se ponía su bandada naranja. -este… bueno, ya voy, ya voy- dice alterado.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta Leo al ver que su hermano se apresuraba al domo.

-Nada- fue la respuesta cortante del chico, lo que extraño al líder, que esperaba mas un comentario optimista, ahora creía que algo mas rato los otros dos hermanos también se dan cuenta , ya que su hermanito se mantuvo callado, y ansioso de que terminara el entrenamiento.

-Oye Mickey, ¿Por qué la prisa?- pregunta Raphael molesto, al terminar el entrenamiento.

-Es que.. Emmm… ah le debo dinero al centro de videojuegos- dijo simplemente y se fue a toda prisa a bañarse.

-Mas vale que Cody se apure a conseguir esa nueva menos de 15 minutos Mickey salía del baño, pero pronto su sentido ninja le alerta que lo observaban, pero era un novato, -Cody, ¿eres tu, verdad?- pregunto, espero que el chico saliera de una columna y se le acercara, con una cara casi picara.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta el niño.

-¿Y bien que?- Mickey le extraña que el chico se comporte misterioso, como si supiera mas.

-Dime que haces afuera, ¿adonde vas?, ¿es algo emocionante, es nuevo, es un complot?- el novato a ninja quería saber que escondía miguel ángel, y creyó que era algo emocionante tratándose del menor de las tortugas.

-No Cody, mas o menos, bueno menos lo del complot- no esperaba contarlo tan pronto, pero si no satisfacía la curiosidad del niño este lo descubriría por su cuenta (últimamente solo hace lo que quiere) así que tendría que contarle y que lo ayudara hacer su cómplice - ven vamos a mi habitación de Mickey en el 2105 no era tan diferente al del siglo pasado, regado de revistas y basura de comida chatarra

.-Creo que debo mandar mas seguido al robot de la limpieza aquí- susurro Cody incrédulo a la existencia de semejante lugar en su casa.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto la tortuga al oír el susurro.

-Nada, ¿y bien, de que se trata?- pregunto impaciente Cody

.-Nada especial solo un nuevo amigo, es todo- dijo simplemente.

-¿Eso es todo?- dice Cody dando un acento de decepción, pero en realidad, esa noticia le dan celos, ya que mickey y el son los mas infantiles de la casa, como un hermano a su nivel de travesuras , curiosidad, ingenuo y el mas cariñoso.

-y ¿Por qué no lo traes para que jueguen aquí?-.

-Es que… ese es el problema, digamos… como te lo explico, no es del tipo aceptable en mi familia-dice Mickey un poco incomodo.

-¿aceptable?-Pregunta confundido el chico, la familia de maestro splinter era muy amable con todos los desconocidos.

-Bueno, es un vago, tiene ideas ilegales, le es divertido burlar a la policía, destruir propiedad ajena… no te preocupes yo solo lo he visto, nunca fui su cómplice, pero aparte de eso, desde que lo conocí me he divertido a lo loco, jugamos diferentes deportes, vamos muchos lugares, mis hermanos son disciplinados, Raphael será un gruñón, pero nunca hace nada que haga enojar al maestro, o perjudique al equipo, además, es divertido no ser el único que tiene sentido de humor,- concluyo Mickey.

-Bueno eso si tiene sentido, ¿pero y yo?- pregunto Cody se expresa como no queriendo que lo hagan a lado

-Tu también eres mi amigo y eres como mi hermanito, pero ya tienes a cedric encima de ti, eres dueño de o'neil tech y tienes una imagen que cuidar- (quien diría que no podía ser observador, ni considerado?)

-Bueno, eso es lógico, ¿iras a verlo hoy?-pregunta Cody resignado.-si, de hecho ya es muy tarde, pero prometes que no se lo dirás a mi familia, por favor- suplico Mickey casi poniéndose de rodillas.

-Prometido, pero me debes un gran favor-dice Cody estrechando su mano con la de la tortuga adolescente


	4. Chapter 4

En la sala del penthouse de Cody otras tres tortugas estaban descansando en la sala cuando el mas joven paso volando directo a la puerta, sin decirles nada, tomando en cuenta que le gusta llamar la atención haciendo escandalo, pero curiosamente su silencio lo hizo mas notorio.

-eh… ¿mickey? Si te vuelves a tardar iremos por ti- le dijo Don antes de llegar a la puerta.

-¿Qué?, ah si, con el rastreador del traje, es verdad, bien, nos vemos-dijo Mickey sin ver apenas a sus hermanos

.-¿Soy el unico que extraña al viejo Mickey?- dijo Leo con expresion triste.

-No eres el unico- dijo Don cabizbajo.

-bien, porque no dicen que yo tuve la culpa, después de todo si yo no hubiera roto esa consola, mickey estaria encima de nosotros haciendo espacio para ver la tele, y seria el mismo escandaloso de siempre- dice Raphael dando vueltas por la sala, como siempre desahogandose con pleno pulmon.

-No tenemos que decirlo porque tu ya lo hiciste, ademas, le toca tener su propio tiempo, digo toda la vida ha estado pegado a nosotros, creo que descubrio lo que puede hacer solo- dijo Leo sabiamente, pero parece que la ausencia de Mickey tambien lo afecta- ¿soy yo o aquí hace eco?.

en un volador para llegar lo mas rapido posible al centro de videojuegos, lo estaciona y va hacia la puerta de esta, cerca de la puerta esta el alien lagartija con unos pantalones remendados y una playera amarilla.-Randax, siento llegar tarde, estos desvelos me cansaron, tuve que repo…- pero es sorprendido con un abrazo.

-Lo que importa es que viniste, además yo tambien apenas llegue-se separo un poco, mickey seguia sorprendido, pero aliviado de que este no le pidiera explicaciones, ni que estuviera molesto.

- vamos a una pista de patinaje, una pista de gravedad extrema nueva y como te prometi. Te enseñare mi casa, y veraz que no mentia con mi colección de videojuegos-.

-Claro, pero espera, tengo que hacer algo, en un momento vengo- mickey entro al centro de videojuegos, un lugar del tamaño de un centro comercial que tenia todo tipo de consolas, de mano, virtuales, los que solo necesitan una mano, etc…- se dirigio al baño, estaba vacio, se quito el aparato que tenia el rastreador, busco un pedazo del techo que estuviera movible y esconde el aparato y vuelve con Randax.

11:30 p.m.

-Bien, hora de recoger a mickey- dijo Leo mientras consultaba el reloj de la sala.

-Oye Cody, dinos ¿Dónde se encuentra Mickey?- pregunto Don al chico que se puso un poco nervioso, porque estaba seguro que los hermanos mayores no les caeria en gracia saber que su hermanito les mintio.

-Sigue en el centro de videojuegos-. Dice después de apretar unos botones.

-miranos nada mas, llendo por nuestro Mickey, como niño de kinder-Dice Raphael, tratando de sonar molesto, pero extraña a su revoltoso hermano el centro de videojuegos.

-Oye este lugar sigue lleno después de las 12:00-observa Leo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- grita Rapha por el ruido que tiene el lugar.

-Separemonos para encontrar a Mickey- grito Don antes de irse.

-¿Qué?- no escucharon los otros hora despues.

-No encuentro a Mickey por ningun lado- grito Raphael ahora muy molesto en serio.

-Yo tampoco, mira ahí viene Don- dice Leo viendo acercarse a la tortuga de antifaz morada.

-¿Y bien? dio una respiracion, tambien estaba molesto

-miren esto- estiro la mano enseñando la rastreador de Mickey- estaba escondido en el baño-.

-¡¿Escondido?!- grito rapha, - entonces no esta aquí.-.

-¿Dónde estas, mickey?- se pregunto a si mismo el hermano mayor, con una preocupacion que nunca creyo.

un departamento, algo lejos.-Perdoname, perdoname, perdoname- repetia una y otra vez un chico lagartija mientras lloraba en los brazos de una magullada joven tortuga, tambien desnuda en una cama desordenada.

-Te perdono- fue lo unico que dijo la tortuga mientras le daba una sonrisa cuyos labios tenian un corte y le sangraba, y estrechaba contra si a la lagartija, que seguia llorando.

-Perdon, perdon, perdon- siguió repitiendo toda la noche


	5. Chapter 5

7:00 am En el penthouse, una Raphael destruia la sala de Cody -YA BUSCAMOS POR TODOS LADOS, ADONDE SE FUE, QUIEN SE LO LLEVO, CUANDO DESCUBRA QUIEN SE LO LLEVO, LO VOY A…-pero es interrumpido cuando se da cuenta que su maestro- padre entra a la sala semidestruida.

-¿Dónde esta mi miguel angel?- pregunto simplemente, el maestro confiaba en sus hijos siempre estaban unidos, y no podia creer que tres no supieran donde estaba uno.

-tranquilo maestro, podria ser una broma, es raro, pero a veces hace bromas pesadas, recuerdan- dice Donatello para que no preocupara a su padre rata.

-No eres muy convincente, hijo mio, y noto que quieres evitarme una gran pena- dice el maestro mientras se sentaba en una parte limpia del sillon- no soy indiferente a la ausencia de su hermano, incuso yo crei que seria algo temporal, pero ahora no sabemos donde esta, y si , esto me angustia, pero no lo ayudaremos estando aquí quejandonos, andando, vamos a buscarlo una vez mas-propone el maestro dirigiéndose a la puerta seguido por el resto de sus hijos.

Mientras un chico se mueve inquieto, entre la decisión de romper una promesa, para buscar a un amigo o esperar para que este de una señal de vida. Por lo menos su espera es recompensada cuando escucha el telefono- ¿bueno?, ¡Mickey! ¿Dónde estas?, ¿tus hermanos?, fueron a buscarte con el maestro splinter, ¿reforzar tu puerta?, ¿para que?, bueno lo hare, ¿ya vienes? Bien te espero- rapidamente Cody fue hacer el pedido de Mickey lo mas rapido que pudo.

15 minutos puso seguros y la puerta era mas gruesa, y escucho que tocaban la puerta, se dirigio lo mas pronto posible, pero cerlic ya habia abierto, y escucho "oh, por todos los cielos, ¿pero que le paso?, llamare de inmediato a sus hermanos" y escucho una respuesta negativa. -Mickey, ¿Qué te paso?- dice cody casi asustado, pues Mickey tenia golpes en el cuerpo y un corte en el labio.

-Son exteriores, no te preocupes, pude llegar hasta aquí ¿no?- a pesar de su triste aspecto, esbozaba una genuina sonrisa, lo que extraño al niño- ¿ya esta lo que te pedi?-pregunta al chico que solo se le queda viendo.

-¿Qué? Ah si, ya esta-afirma Cody.

-Bien comunicame con los chicos- pidio Mickey no muy seguro de querer hacerlo, con ciertos nervios.

-Yo lo hago- se ofrecio cerlic, inmediatamense se programo para conectarse a con la familia de Mickey.

-¿Hola?- pregunto la voz de Don.

-hola chicos, ya estoy en la casa, pueden regresar, voy a dormir, no me molesten- todo esto lo dijo muy rapido y de inmediato subio a toda prisa (con algo de torpeza, que Cody penso que tenia un hueso roto) a su cuarto.

-¿Mickey? ¿Mickey, donde estabas?, ¿¡Mickey!?-se oia la voz en conjunto de los hermanos.

-Esta aquí en la casa- respondio Cody, la comunicación se corto, seguro ya venian de regreso como rayo. Y a lejos se podia oir la nueva puerta cerrandose, y haciendose una pregunta: ¿deberia decirle a sus hermanos, lo que le contó Mickey sobre su nuevo amigo?, ¿le habra hecho su amigo esos golpes?10 minutos despuésComo lo predijo Cody, las tortugas entraron casi en embestida, seguidos por su maestro (que se mantiene a distancia prudente, para no salir herido con sus movimientos bruscos)

-¿Y Mickey?, ¿de verdad esta aquí?- pregunto Leo casi chocando con el chico.

-si-

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto Don.

-En su cuarto, les dijo que estaria en su cuarto- les recordo.

-Hablo tan rapido que no le entendimos- explico Donatello.

-Bueno, esta aquí, y les pidio no lo molesten- dijo Cody como si esa zanjara el asunto, pero eso les pico a los hermanos.

-¿Qué NO LO MOLESTEMOS?, PASAMOS TODA NOCHE BUSCANDOLO, CREYENDO QUE LE HABIA PASADO ALGO MALO-vocifero Raphael.

-Bien, si estar lleno de golpes, y estar chorreando sangre, y caminar como si tuviera una piedra en el zapato, yo diria que su creencia es correcta- dijo Cerlic, como si darle importancia, y a Cody se le cayo el alma a los pies, no se le habia ocurrido que su robot-niñero fuera con el chisme.

-¡¿QUE?!-las tortugas se retiran corriendo como en maraton, esta vez Splinter los acompaña tambien corriendo.

Hasta que llegan y notan la nueva puerta- ¿Qué diablos?- al principio no habian notado que Cody estaba sudoroso y traia un equipo encima,(imagínense un plomero o lo que quieran) -¿Cody, que significa esto?-pero este solo busco la proteccion de su niñera . -Grrrr, mickey, abre la puerta ahora- no se oyo nada del otro lado.-¿de veras esta ahí?-.

-Escucho una respiracion del otro lado si esta alli- dice el Maestro Splinter después de un rato de pegar su oreja a la puerta- hijo mio, por favor dinos que te pasa-.

-No me pasa nada, estoy bien, auch,- gimio el joven dentro de la habitacion.

-Mickey, si estas herido, debemos atenderte con primeros auxilios, antes de que se haga grave- dijo Don a la puerta, casi gritando, porque no estaba seguro de lo grueso de la nueva hubo tenian idea que les ocultaba Miguel Angel, en esos momentos solo querian saber si estaba bien. Creyeron que no lo verian en todo el dia sin saber de su estado de salud. Asi que fue una gran sorpresa que Raphael propusiera un trato

.-No te preguntaremos nada, ni donde estabas, ni lo que te paso, pero por favor sal, necesitamos saber si estas bien, necesitamos que estes con nosotros- era dificil, pero necesario para calmar la necesidad de ver a su hermano o estar con el, recordarle que ellos estan ahi y lo protegen.

-¿Sin preguntas?-pregunto Mickey.

-Sin preguntas- repitio puerta se abrio, Mickey salio con una bata, para que no le vieran los moretones del cuerpo, pero todavía se le veia una en la cara y el corte en el labio

- lo siento, no sabia que estuvieran tan preocupados-.


	6. Chapter 6

Como lo prometieron, sus hermanos no le hicieron preguntas, mientras Don lo revisaba, el se fue durmiendo, pero trataba de no hacerlo, solo pudo recordar lo que paso anoche:"Después del patinaje de gravedad, estaban exhaustos y pasaron a una tienda a comprar cervezas, mickey dejo que Randax lo eligiera, pero no se dio cuenta cuando lo escogio, hasta hora se da cuenta que este eligio un paquete al azar por que estaban platicando, llegando a la departamento, que era en un lugar pobre y alejado del centro, el viejo manhattan, randax camino muy rapido para llegar rapido a su casa, mickey lo siguió y supuso que en las noches era un lugar peligroso, la casa de Randax le recordaba su habitacion: un desorden "no paso mucho tiempo aquí" fue lo que dijo y llevo Mickey a su sala, era un espacio para una persona solo con lo indespensable, sala, baño, cocina y cuarto, se preparaban para jugar cuando empezaron a tomar las cervezas, cuando tomo la primera, ya no supo mas, lo siguiente que sintio fue algo frio, de inmediato sintio como si despertara, lo primero que vio fue a Randax encima suyo, llorando y desnudo (menos con su equipo de respiracion, pedía perdon una y otra vez, miguel angel se levanto un poco para ver que pasaba, vio que tenia golpes en el cuerpo, no supo como, pero creyo que randax lo golpeo, aunque no entendia porque no tenia su bandana, ni sus guecos y ni la cinta que siempre traia a la cintura, temio algo mas, pero pronto estaba seguro que el no habia llegado a ello, el segui llorando pidiendo su perdon, el le seguro que lo perdonaba, paso casi una hora, para que Randax se tranquilizara y averiguaran que le provoco esa situacion, no tardaron mucho, ya que decidieron repetir lo que habian hecho, y todo los llevo a las "cervezas", que resultaron ser afrodisíacos para ciertas especies de aliens, Randax hacia reaccionado cuando se le cayo un envase de agua fria, volvio pedir el perdon de Mickey, pero acepto que desde el principio le gustaba y si tenia pensarlo llevarlo a la cama, pero solo con su consentimiento, nunca deseo agredirlo, lo respetada y adoraba estar a su lado, al darse cuenta lo que dijo se sonrojo, y Mickey tambien se sonrojo, no estaban seguros de porque los golpes, talvez se resistio al principio, pero no se acordaban de nada, le permitio irse a su casa, pero Mickey no sabia que hora era, y empezaba a sentir el dolor de los golpes, decidio dormir ahí, pero no pudo dormir, Randax habia empezado a darle masajes como queriendo bajar el dolor, los masajes se volvieron caricias, Mickey no lo paro, porque se sentian bien, parecia que queria llegar a "eso", pero se detuvo, Mickey le pregunto porque, el le recordo que no lo haria sin su consentimiento, el joven tortuga le dijo que podia seguir y terminar, y bueno paso. Solo que despues, le llego una preocupacion: ¿Cómo se lo diria a sus hermanos?."Sin embargo: ahora que escucho a Raphael suplicandole que estuviera con ellos, no se habia dado cuenta como habia descuidado a su familia, le gustaba mucho estar con Randax, que se habia olvidado de ellos, y ni se le ocurrio pensar lo que podian sentir con su ausencia, ahora se daba cuenta lo mucho que lo cuidaban.

-Ya terminamos de revisar, solo son exteriores, aunque parece que tienes una fractura leve en el brazo derecho, te lo enyesare- dijo Don buscando el equipo para empezar el enyesado.

-Chicos, de verdad lamento haberlos preocupado, estaba muy distraido, me estaba divirtiendo, crei que no lo notarian, digo: ustedes siempre se quejan de que soy infantil-intenta disculparse, pero es interrumpido cuando su hermano de antifaz rojo se le acerca.

-No nos importa que seas un fastidio, siempre que tengamos el ojo puesto en ti,- le dice mientras le pasa un brazo por el cuello, pero con cuidado, creyendo que sigue dolido,- aun no esta la nueva consola de video juegos, pero podemos pasar el tiempo haciendo otras cosas entre hermanos-.

-Te falta uno de tus guecos… ¡uf!- dijo Leo, que pronto recibio un codazo de Raphael, habian quedado que sin preguntas, de hecho esa no era una pregunta.

-¿Qué?,- si sus hermanos decidian buscarlo, podrian llegar al departamento de Randax, creyendolo solo el que lo agredio, podrian lastimarlo.

- emm.. No importa, que tal si vemos un partido en la tele, este… como no estuve casi en los ultimos dias, sigo cansado, vamos a sentarnos en familia, auch- Mickey intento hacer su tipico brazos arriba, pero le dolio el brazo

-no vayas a empeorarla, anda damelo- le dio el brazo lastimado, y con un spray creo una cubierta que rapido se endurecio y dejo un yeso que no dejaba mover el brazo.- tendras que reposar dos o tres dias, estoy deacuerdo, unas carreras.

-yo voto por el hokey.- propuso Raphael.

-Yo voto por el beisball- dijo dos con el maestro Splinter, se retiraron a la tele, Mickey iba a seguirlos, cuando dónatelo lo detuvo.

-Mickey, los estudios internos estan tardando, como si no pudieran identificar algo, em… dime si te sientes mal, ¿Bien?, - Don se retira para alcanzar a los otros, pero todavía quedaba Cody.

-Cody, se que esto se esta volviendo pesado, podrias por favor traerme los resultados antes que Donni los vea-pidio Mickey, pero Cody duda en hacerle el favor- cuando estemos solos te dire todo, además te llevare a conocerlo-.

-Esta bien, pero no estoy seguro de querer conocerlo, bueno si quiero, para darle su merecido por lo que te hizo- dijo muy molesto , programo la computadora para que le avisara cuando estuvieran los resultados y se retiro con Miguel angel a la sala.


	7. Chapter 7

Al dia siguiente, mientras sus hermanos entrenaban, miguel angel esta en reposo y Cody le hace compañía, este le platica sobre los juegos que Randax y el jugaron los tres dias que estuvieron juntos, pero no le contó sobre lo que sucedió esa noche, bueno solo la parte en que perdieron la conciencia, lo cambio: despertaron sin recordar nada, y que habían llegado a la conclusion de que las cervezas los pusieron agresivos, por que no eran para su especie, una alerta se sono en la muñequera de Cody, -¡Ya estan los resultado!- .  
-¿Qué esperas? ¡ve por ellos!- se altero Mickey casi empujando al chico.  
10 minutos despues  
-¿Por qué se tarda Cody? ¿lo habran atrapado?- se dijo a si mismo mientras hacia un ademán de levantarse de la cama, cuando llega Cody -¡Cody! ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué te tardaste?-.  
-Es que estos estudios deben estar mal- decia Cody que caminaba casi lento por tener enfrente el papel de los resultados y termina chocando con la cama- ay, después de que salieron, no los entendi, los lleve para traducirlos, se tardo, pero según esta traduccion, los resultados dicen… bueno… que… estas embarazado-.  
-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!.-.

Después de haberse inventado que se habia caido de la cama y por eso grito, a Mickey no se le permitio dejar la cama en los dos dias siguientes, en esos dias, el y Cody pensaron en una excusa para salir, ellos solos, tal vez tendrian que llevar a Cerlic, con la precaucion de darle la orden de que no dijera nada a los hermanos de este, además de que las tortugas no sospecharian de el.  
Asi que finalmente cuando le dieron permiso de dejar la cama, pero seguia con el yeso, el baja lo mas normal posible, pero tienes mucha prisa en buscar a Randax y darle la noticia, no estaba alegre ni triste, solo nervioso, y a la vez se lo queria decir y no queria, pero ahora el estaba mas unido a el y tenia que saber el resultado de aquella noche, tenia que hacer lo mas pronto posible antes de que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta.  
-¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunto Leo, Miguel angel casi salta de la sorpresa, porque no se habia dado cuenta cuando llego este, pero antes de contestar, aparecio Cerlic y Cody.  
-Mickey, Cerlic dijo que llegaron nuevos videojuegos y… como ya esta instalado la nueva consola, seguro quieres pasar horas delante de la tele este mes, ¿verdad?, vamos a que los escojas.-dijo con mucha prisa, Mickey se preocupo que se notara el nerviosismo del chico  
-¿van a salir?-pregunto Raphel de manera indiferente.  
-Asi es el joven cody quiere salir para comprar unos videojuegos para el joven Miguel Angel y yo los acompañare para cuidar al joven cody-dijo Cerlic como siempre una molesta altaneria.  
-Tambien cuida el yeso de Mickey, todavía debe tenerlo puesto-. Dijo Don mientras checaba unos cables.  
A Mickey le parecia sospechosa la conducta de sus hermanos, pero tenia asuntos mas urgentes que aclarar- bueno, regresamos en una hora o menos, ¿ok?- los tres salieron con la mejor tranquilidad posible, pero lo hicieron casi corriendo.  
Cuando la puerta se cerro, los tres hermanos se juntaron.  
-Demosle 5 minutos de ventaja, asi llegaran a su objetivo- dijo Leo  
-¿Estas seguro de lo que viste?- pregunto Raphael a Don.  
-Seguro, cody estaba muy preocupado por esos resultados que no se dio cuenta que yo lo observaba desde lejos, y después de eso, aunque me da pena hacercelo a mickey los escuche atrás de la puerta del cuarto, pero como solo murmuraban, solo escuche lo ir a ver a alguien, y la excusa para salir.-dijo Don a sus hermanos mientras preparaba un localizador de mano.  
-Y se le olvido dejar unos resultados falsos, o por lo menos una excusa para que Don no sospechara en donde estaban los examenes de Mickey- concluyo Leo mientras tomaba el tiempo.

-No puedo creer que me obligaran mentir sobre nuestro verdadero destino- se quejaba Cerlic mientras conducia la limusina.  
-no te mentimos, te lo acabamos decir- dijo mickey- les dijimos a las otras tortugas que regresariamos en una hora asi que apurate-.  
-En eso estoy deacuerdo- dijo Cerlic.

Cerlic los llevo a toda prisa al viejo y alejado manhattan, estaban cerca del departamento de Randax, pero sabia que no estaba, el le habia dicho que no estaba todo el dia, pero no tenia a donde buscar, si no estaba por lo menos le dejaria los resultados y su numero unico para que se comunicara, cuando estacionaron la limusina, tenian que pasar por un campo de baloncesto, que ahora tenia jugadores, "deben ser delincuentes", "que no te oigan"-para llegar al depa de randax.  
-Oye nene, si buscas a Randax no esta, esta detenido por atacar una tienda de abarrotes, dicen que es por tu culpa-dijo un alien de muchos brazos, -pero si quieres yo te hago compañía- dijo este tratando de acercarse. Pero Mickey no lo deja acercarse un metro y mas bien lo manda para el otro lado del campo.  
-No gracias, tu aliento me mandaria al hospital- dijo Mickey.  
-Eres un…- pero no pudo terminar la frase por que alguien lo mando a dormir con un golpe en la cabeza.  
-Imbecil- dijo Randax mientras se dirigia a Mickey- crei que no volveria a verte- dijo en tono casi meloso pero antes de llegar sintio un dolor en la rodilla.-AAAAAyyyyy-.  
-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto a Mickey?!- reclamo Cody, el le habia dado un puntapie en la espinilla.  
-cody- Mickey no se enojo, se rio viendo a Randax brincando de Dolor, y sostuvo a Cody cerca de el, para que no se moviera bruscamente, porque si lo hacia lo lastimaria a el. -Hola Randax, ¿es cierto que estuviste detenido?-.  
-que lindo niño- gruño- si, regrese a reclamar al vendedor por vendernos esa cosa, y llego la policia, me arrestaron, pero a el tambien lo arrestaron por vender descuidadamente, seguira encerrado por mi culpa…- suspiro- pero descubrieron que estaba aquí de manera ilegal, no tengo papeles para permanecer aquí, tendre que regresar a mi planeta.-dijo tristemente-pero te prometo que regresare… de manera legal para permanecer aquí, contigo-.  
-¿te vas?, pero necesito que estes aquí, yo.. Yo…- balbucea la joven tortuga.  
-Si quieres ven conmigo a mi planeta- propuso Randax.  
-¿Estas loco?- estallo Cody.  
-Cody ve con pidio a Miguel angel al chico, se notaba que no estaba dispuesto a pelear, asi que el chico se retiro con Cerlic a unos 5 metros.  
-¿Lo oiste?, quiere llevarse a Mickey a otro planeta, y lo peor es que puede convencerlo- dice mientras ve que la joven tortuga le enseña los resultados a la lagartija, y esta pronto lo abraza. -Te lo dije, nos ira en feria cuando se enteren sus hermanos de toda la historia-.  
-¿en serio?- al escuchar esa voz conocida, el pobre chico sentia que se lo llevaba el demonio, que tuvo que meterse en Cerlic.  
Randax y Mickey seguia abrazados cuando un grito los obligo separarse.  
-OYE TU SUELTA A MI HERMANO-Mickey reconocio la voz de su hermano de antifaz roja.  
- ¿Cómo esta eso de que te quieres llevar a mickey?- pregunto de manera amenazante Leo.  
-¿tu lo golpeaste?, ¿verdad?-pregunto Don.  
-Fue un accidente- Respondio Randax.  
-Fue una trampa- le dijo Mickey a su chico, el cual solo pudo azotarse la cara.  
Ante la respuesta los hermanos estan enojados- ¿asi que lo admites?-Raphael es el primero en atacar, pero es detenido por un gueco de mickey que se enrolla en su pie.  
-¡vete!- le grita a la lagartija, que se escabulla rapidamente (no como los hermanos tortuga) y pronto suelta a Raph.  
-¿Qué haces? Por que lo defiendes, ¿Mickey?- pero este solo cae desmayado en los brazos de su hermano mayor.  
-Lo alteraron, debemos volver a casa- sugiere Cody desde Cerlic.  
-Bien, cuando se recupere queremos saber que pasa, y tu tambien tendras que dar explicaciones.-dijo Leo mientras ayudaba Raph, estaba muy molesto.


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Qué es una mala?, claro que me parece una mala influencia, estuviste fuera de horario, dejandonos muy preocupados, y la noche que no volviste, creimos lo peor, te conozco hijo, se que no creiste que el chico tuviera malas intenciones, y te creo cuando dices que no eras conciente de la preocupacion que nos dabas, eres joven y quieres divertirte, pero me molesta que sigas con esa actitud solidaria a ese vago, disculpen, por lo general no critico, pero espero que entiendas que como padre espero que mis hijos sepan elegir sus amistades, y es la primera vez que no estoy deacuerdo con el amigo que elegiste, aunque debe apreciar que no permitieras que tus hermanos lo hicieran "pure" después de esto parece que se pusieron celosos por tu falta de atención a ellos-  
Splinter hablo con su hijo después de que despertara, y como Mickey supuso , Randax no era de su tipo aceptable- y todo por que ese chico egoista no considero que tuvieras familia que viera por ti y que te necesita, eres parte importante, eso no se te olvide, pero hay algo que todavía no me dices, te permitire que me lo digas cuando estes listo-.  
-Gracias, padre- dijo Mickey abrazando a su sensei.  
Este salio del cuarto, afuera estaban los hermanos esperando, que el maestro les dijera, de que hablaron Mickey y el alien.  
-Se lo que piensen, Mickey nos dira todo cuando este listo, asi que no lo presionen o mejor no digan nada, y no se desquiten con Cody, el solo fue un buen amigo- pidio el maestro antes de retirarse completamente a su habitual meditacion.  
Las tortugas solo se miraron y entraron al cuarto de Mickey, este tenia la cara en la almohada, estaba despierto pero no queria hablar con sus hermanos, estaba molesto por su forma de meterse en el asunto (se entero después del rastreado), pero les permitio quedarse, porque a pesar de todo eran sus hermanos mayores y actuaron como tales, y ellos fieles a la peticion de su maestro, no dijeron nada, solo se sentaron cerca de el, y asi estuvieron todo el dia.  
Para el dia siguiente, antes que amaneciera y todos estaba dormidos, sono un teléfono, solo uno, y era el que estaba en el cuarto de Mickey, quien con mucha pereza lo alcanzo y lo contesto- ¿Bueno?, ¡Randax!- se despierta completamente y se levanta- ¿Qué?, ¿hoy?, pero… ¿Qué si…? ¿de verdad?, pero mi familia… ¿en serio?, ¿tu estas seguro?,… ¿Qué te crees, sacerdote?, bueno acepto, pero pobre de ti si no cumples tus promesas, voy para alla, tengo que dejar un mensaje.- cuelga del teléfono y busca algo entre su desordenado cuarto.

2 horas despues.  
-Mickey, despierta, el maestro Splinter quiere entrenarte con un solo brazo, dice que sera muy provechoso y te distraeras- lo llamaba Leo mientras tocaba al puerta, pero pronto se fija que esta, esta abierta y entra, no ve a Mickey, pero nota lo unico que sobresale del cuarto: un pedazo de papel con una letra, que Leo reconoce de la tortuga joven, la toma y la lee: ahora si esta exaltado. -¡MAESTRO SPLINTER, DONATELLO, RAPHAEL!-. Leo baja lo mas pronto posible, el resto de su familia ya estaba en al sala, supuestamente esperando a sus dos hermanos, pero se alteran cuando escuchan el grito de Leo.  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Raph.  
-¡Esa lagartija lo convencio para irse con el a su planeta!-dijo mientras tiraba el papel arrugado al piso, el cual quedo a la vista del maestro.  
-¿Qué?, no puede hacer eso sin los papeles necesarios, - observo Don. -Esperen,¿Dónde esta Cody y Cerlic?- dijo Don que fue a buscarlos.  
El maestro Splinter parecio volverse ajeno a lo que sucedia y solo se movio para recoger la carta del piso.  
-¡No estan!- ahora Don estaba igual de alterado y enojado como Leo -¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡seguro que consiguió el papeleo para que Miguel angel se vaya del planeta!, hay que llegar al puerto de despegue para detenerlo!-.  
-¡ahora si no se lo va acabar ese miserable!- pero antes de acabar la frase sus otros hermanos ya se estaban adelantando. Asi que tiene que alcanzarlos.  
Como dije antes, el maestro parecia mas interesado en alisar la carta que dejo su tortuga de antifaz naranja para después sentarse tranquilamente.

Llegando al puerto de despegue, es la primera vez que Raphael esta asustado por la forma en que conducian sus hermanos, en todo el camino estuvieron a punto de chocar con mas de 5 vehiculos y personas, incluyendo las del estacionamiento, casi dejan los moviles aun prendidos por alcanzar la nave.  
-¿se dan cuenta que no sabemos en que puerto es? ¿O de que planeta es, ese tal Randax?- dijo Don deteniendose en la sala de espera.  
Pero Raphael observa algo inconfudible- ¿Por qué no le preguntamos al pedazo de chatarra?- dijo señalando a Cerlic que se vio a la distancia.  
-¡CERLIC!- grito Leo, mientras corria hacia el robot.  
-¿Me llaman?, oh-oh- dijo mientras las tres tortugas se le encimaban para que no se moviera-¡que salvajes!-.  
-¿Dónde esta Mickey y Cody?- pregunto Don.  
-y ese alienigena verde, necesito desquitarme.- dijo Raphael mientras crujia sus nudillos.  
-Su hermano ya abordo la nave con el tal Randax y el amo Cody observa la nave despegar, por alla en la sala de observacion.- dijo señalando la entrada de tal sala.  
Las tortugas se quitan encima del robot y corren a tal sala, alli ven al chico recargado al grueso, se acercan y notan que estan llorando pero feliz, con una mano agitando: estaba despidiendose de una gran nave, y de esta se veia gente y aliens despidiendose de sus conocidos, entre ellos estaba Miguel angel con Randax despidiendose de Cody, los chicos se acercan al chico y asi se hacen notar, Randax se asusto y se puso detrás de Mickey, este solo pudo observar el enojo, confusion, tristeza, y frustración en la cara de sus hermanos, les dirigio una sonrisa como queriendo decir "todo estara bien" mientras tomaba la mano de Randax y la otra en su abdomen.  
Leo, Don, Raph, Cody y Cerlic solo se quedaron viendo la nave alejarse.  
Mientras que en la terraza del penthouse de o´neil tech, un padre veia la nave ir al cielo- Cuidate y se feliz hijo mio-.


	9. Chapter 9

Solo habia pasado una semana, al principio las tres tortugas planeaban buscar a su hermano planeta tras planeta, pero Splinter los detuvo, porque revelo el contenido de la carta (leo solo leyo las primeras líneas que trataban sobre irse con Randax a su planeta) sobre su embarazo, lo que sucedió aquella noche y la decisión que tomo.  
-Sera Joven, pero me basta con esta carta para saber que Miguel angel tomo su decisión para su propio felicidad.-y agrega al no ver muy convecidos al resto de sus hijos- el sabe que seguimos siendo su familia, y si nos necesita nos lo sabra saber-. Concluyo la vieja rata.

Pronto recibieron un video correo de Mickey, pero no era para pedir ayuda, sino para enseñarles el inicio de la vuelta al mundo en el planeta langa (planeta de Randax) con una nave todo terreno y grabaron los peligrosos deportes que hicieron (los cuales pusieron nerviosos a los ninja) los cuales disfrutaron riendose como Mickey terminaba rescatando a Randax, sin mencionar los paisajes que mandaban, lo cual fascinaba a Don, luchas de algunos inconformes (lo que le encanto a Raphael), y el arte de cómo se lucha en ese planeta, lo que le parecio interesante a Splinter y Leo.  
Si estuvieron durante casi 6 meses, llegaron varios grabaciones, las cuales llegaban y hacian sonreir a toda la familia. Les asombro ver que Mickey casi mataba a Randax por no ayudarlo a tener el bebe y en vez de eso sostenia la camara, la parte del nacimiento de no se vio, pero de inmediato se vio un gran huevo envuelto con muchas sabanas, Mickey dormido, y a Randax despidiendose para cortar.  
Después a Mickey le toco a grabar ver a sufrir a Randax, no es lo mismo hacerlo solo que acompañado, como Mickey apenas tuvo al huevo no podia hacer nada, como una escalinata de montaña, Randax quedo colgado y tuvo que esperar horas para que alguien lo salvara. No tardo en abrirse el huevo, un bebe que llamaron Randy, se parecia mas a las tortugas ninja, un mechon de pelo, un cola larga como su padre lagartija, pero curiosamente no solo tenia el caparazon hereditario de las tortugas, si no tambien caparazones en miniatura en sus rodillas y codos.  
Quien muy pronto encontro su diversión favorita: jalar el cabello de padre Randax, lo que agradaba a las tortugas.  
Ya habia pasado casi un año, en el ultimo video que decian que decidieron instalarse con la civilización del planeta.

No hubo noticias de ellos durante un mes.  
Hasta que…


	10. Chapter 10

Hasta que llegaron personalmente al penthouse de cody.  
-Hola chicos- Dijo Mickey saludando a sus hermanos mientras cargaba a Randy.  
-¡Mickey!- no solo gritaron todos en conjunto y tambien corrieron abrazarlo, con cuidado pues traia al niño, tuvieron que hacer espacio para que pasara el Maestro Splinter.  
-¡hijo mio!-.  
-¡Padre!- Mickey parecia querer llorar, pero su hijo interrumpio eso al jalar el pelo de maestro Splinter- ay, lo siento-.  
-No importa, me recuerda a ti, cuando eras criatura, se que a esa edad son muy inquietos, es hermoso, Miguel Angel- decia mientras acariciaba al bebe que miraba curioso a la vieja rata.  
-¡que gusto verte de nuevo, mickey!- dijo Cody abrazandolo por detrás a la joven tortuga. Bueno todos estaban muy cerca de Mickey.  
-¿oye, donde esta la lagartija?, ¿acaso lo dejaste?-pregunto Raphael esperanzado.  
-¿mm?, estaba detrás de mi, ¿Randax?- pregunto a la puerta, de la cual se escucho un quejido.  
Leo, Don y Raphael fueron a ver: Randax le toco cargar todas las maletas, tenia por lo menos 5 encima, pero no podia , cada tres escalones tenia que pararse para tomar aire- oigan, se que no iniciamos bien, pero ¿me podrian ayudar?, aun hay maletas abajo- se derrumbo ante el peso y quedo en el piso.  
-Claro, iremos abajo por la maletas que faltan- Dijo Raphael, mientras pasaba a un lado de su cuñado y seguido Leo y don, no le perdonan haberse llevado a Mickey.  
-Y pensar que me la pase por las nubes, ahora estoy hasta el cuello- dijo la lagartija aplastada.

-¿no piensa sacar a Randax de debajo de las maletas, verdad? - pregunto Mickey a sus hermanos que yacian en el sillon de la sala.  
-mmm, ¡No!- dijeron los tres. Ya habian subido el resto de las maletas, pero dejaron a Randax en el piso con sus maletas encima.  
-Cerlic, por favor- pidio Cody a su robot.  
-Chicos, no se desquiten con el, yo decidi seguirlo, si quieren anojarse con alguien, enojense conmigo- pidio Mickey sentandose con ellos.  
-Oye, no lo tomes asi- dijo Leo echandole un brazo encima.  
-Si, solo nos estamos divirtiendo con el- dijo don.  
-Y esa es nuestra forma de divertirnos en familia, ¿recuerdas?-dijo Raphael que tambien abrazo a su hermanito.  
-Gracias chicos, pero el trae las maletas que traen regalos- les explico.  
-¿Regalos?, lo hubieras dicho antes- dijo Leo levantandose del sillon.  
Raphael, Don, Splinter y Cody se acercaron a las maletas, los regalos eran: libros botanicos para Don, Un arma tradicional de Langa para Leo, una colección de luchadores para Raphael, un historial de pacificadores para Splinter, una colección de Comics para Cody.  
-¡eres Genial, Mickey!- dijo Cody, abrazandole de nuevo, pero el bebe hace pucheros.  
-disculpa, Cody, Randy es muy celoso- se disculpo Mickey, mientras acaricia a su hijo con una mano, pero este insiste en que su joven padre lo cargue.  
-mira nada mas, parece que saco el carácter de Raphael-Dice don.  
-Desde que nacio, nadie excepto nosotros lo cargamos, supongo que tardara en acostumbrarse a estar con gente nueva, ¡ay! ¿Qué quieres, randy?- su hijo llama su atención con su acostumbrado jalon de pelo.  
-Pues yo ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto, jajaja- rio Raphael.

Despues de revisar los regalos, no se habian dado cuenta que Randax y Mickey se habian hecho a un lado para hablar, el primero en notarlo fue Leo, vio que estaban muy serios, como discutiendo en voz baja, y vio algo que siempre le disgusta: una angustia en el rostro de su hermano menor. Y decide acercarse para saber que sucede.  
-¿Qué pasa?- dice en voz alta, lo que hace que los demas voltean para ver.  
-¡Que dramatico, leo!- le reclama Mickey.  
-¿Qué le estas diciendo a Mickey?-vuelve a preguntar a Randax, quien se vuelve a poner detrás de su pareja, y el pequeño ninja lo protege.  
-Mira Leo, debemos buscar un paquete para que una pandilla deje de perseguirnos- aclara Mickey.  
-¿Qué?, ¡seguro este imbecil te metio en un problema!- se exaspero Raphael.  
-Ya bajale, veran, Randax vino aquí ilegalmente porque estaba escapando de una pandilla de su planeta, el no sabia porque, cuando regresamos a la ciudad capital para recoger los papeles, lo encontraron, ellos le explicaron que el se llevo un articulo invaluable que fue robado de un museo del planeta, bueno el recordo que si se trajo un articulo que no sabía que diablos era.-  
-Soy deportista, yo que se de arte- se defendio Randax.  
-El se lo trajo, porque para el era un recuerdo de un difunto amigo, que resulto ser uno de los ladrones y el que tenia que guardar el articulo, según Randax, esa cosa deberia seguir en el departamento. Si lo conseguimos y se la mandamos, tal vez nos dejen, ah, y Randax ya esta legalizado.- dijo como si fuera una buena noticia.

-Debi haberlos acompañado- se quejaba Mickey.  
-Hijo mio, seguiras siendo un honorable ninja, pero ahora tienes otras responsabilidades- dijo el maestro señalando a Randy, este pequeño aprovecho par agarrar el dedo de su abuelo, como pidiendole jugar con el, pues la preocupacion de Mickey no le pone atencion.

-Gracias por acompañarme- agradecio randax mientras se dirigia a su antigua casa.  
-Mejor no agradezcas y muevete, ya llevamos 5 tipos que apaleamos, de verdad este lugar es peligroso por las noches, ¿y trajiste a Mickey aquí?-pregunto Leo  
-Oye, el sabe cuidarse, no es un bebe- dijoRandax.  
-Es la primera vez que se refieren a mickey como alguien maduro.-observa Don.  
-Nosotros siempre nos referimos a el como el inmaduro, supongo que ya notamos porque le gustaba estar contigo, ahora que lo pienso no sabemos tu edad- reflexiono Raphael.  
-Olvidalo Raph, en cada planeta la edad es diferente, aunque a mi me parece que es mayor que Mickey, pero nuestro hermano lo cuido a el como un niño asustado, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Don.  
-Sabia que esos videos serian mi perdicion, ahora no me dejaran en paz- gruño el joven lagartija.  
-Tu lo has Leo.  
Llegaron al departamento, solo estaba los muebles empolvados, Randax no tardo en sacar el articulo de arte detrás de un agujero que se acultaba detrás de la tele.  
-Vaya, mira nada mas, que imagen tan extraña, ¿fue parte de un ritual?- Pregunto Don, fascinado por lo que parecia una vacija muy ovalada.  
-No se- alcanzo decir Randax antes de que por las ventanas se rompieran y entraran unos diez de su especie por ellas.  
-Bien tarado, entrega el objeto, antes de que te hagamos pure a ti y a tus amigos-dijo uno, todos traian (lo tipico) bates y barras de metal.  
-¿Dónde esta tu amiguito? Queremos hacerle una visita, para que nos recuerde.-tomando en cuenta que después de esta frase el sujeto se lamio el labio, los hermanos no lo tomaron nada bien.  
Solo tomaron 5 minutos para que todos los langerianos menos randax quedaron en el piso.  
-¿Quién vota para que llamemos a la policia? Asi arrestaran a estos sujetos, y regresaran esta cosa al museo de Langa-Propuso Randax.  
-Ya estas pensando en grande, cuñado- dijo Raph mientras levantaba el pulgar.

1 mes despues.  
-Pueden salir chicos, en serio, no se preocupen, estaremos bien, llevan dias planeando esta salida- dice Cody, tratando de convencer a Mickey y Randax.  
-Claro que llevamos tiempo planeando esta cita, pero entonces habia una niñera … confiable- lo ultimo lo susurro Mickey.  
-Cerlic no sabia que necesitaba actualizaciones, además como puede un bebe contra todos nosotros- Dijo Cody, pero los padres no estan muy seguros.-¡Vamos, cuando regresen veran -. Sin previo aviso les cierra la puerta.  
-bueno, solo volveremos en 3 horas ¿no?, no hay de que preocuparse ¿verdad?- Randax no estaba seguro de querer irse.  
-Una hora-Propuso Mickey, y se fueron.

5 horas despues.  
-No puedo creer que el reloj del centro de videojuegos, no sirviera, tus hermanos nos van a matar.- se quejaba Randax.  
-Apenas se esta metiendo el sol, además ellos insistieron que salieramos, y en lo personal me gusto mucho este dia, jugar videojuegos, hamburguesas, pista de gravedad, como cuando nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas?- Dijo Mickey mientras subian las escaleras y tomaba la mano de Randax.  
-Cierto, jeje, sabes creo que quiero volver- Propuso el chico lagartija.  
-Pues te aguantas- lo reprimio la tortuga.  
Entrando a la casa de Cody, lo que vieron fue: desorden, las tortugas y el niño dormidos en la sala, comics y juguetes de accion regados, el bebe en brazos del maestro Splinter meciendolo. El bebe no estaba dormido, pero parecia gustarle estar con su abuelo, al ver a sus padres el pequeño se estira hacia ellos.  
-Sabia que no aguantarian- dijo Mickey mientras tomaba a su hijo- no recuerda que yo hiciera tanto desorden cuando me quedaba-. Que bueno que estaba usted maestro Splinter, ¿Maestro?- pero el maestro se acaba de dormir.  
-ah, de verdad somos una hermosa, familia- Dijo Randax mientras abrazaba a Mickey y a su hijo.

FIN


End file.
